Road to Cherry Blossoms
by CoolyCakeCove
Summary: Before leaving, Sasuke Uchiha is more mentally disturbed than in canon. He leaves Sakura a little "present" before he goes, and it scars the girl so badly, she starts to have doubts on her love with Sasuke. (A more heroine Sakura)
1. First Path

**AN: Bear with Sakura's annoying voice for the first few paragraphs. She'll gradually become un-annoying and a deeper character. My shot at making Sakura a hero.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **First Path**

 _ **Prologue**_ **:** **Conflicted**

"You're _annoying_ , Sakura. What if _you_ felt the loneliness I felt when my family _died_?"

Despite my efforts, I start crying. "Don't go, Sasuke, _I love you_! Please!"

Sasuke stares at me with such cold, bloodthirsty eyes. It scares me so badly, like the time that woman almost killed Sasuke during the Chuunin Exams.

"I think you need to experience the pain I felt. Only then will you understand me. And understand I don't _want_ your love; I don't _need_ your love."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flickers away, leaving me all alone under the night sky. Did he leave Konoha? I don't think so. Did my _love_ change him? I don't know what else to do, so I head home.

 _What's wrong with Sasuke? Is he going to get any better?_ I know Sasuke will have the strength to handle himself. I know he does, because he's Sasuke. He's strong and flawless. There's nothing an ordinary me can do.

He said some mean things, like he doesn't want my love, but that's not going to stop me from loving him! Sure I'll cry a little, but this won't diminish my _love_ for him. This won't...

I see my house at the last second and stop, almost tripping over my own feet. Mom and Dad will probably be ticked I'm home late. I'll get grounded, I bet. It's so ridiculous! If they don't want me, they can kick me out - I'll go live with Sasuke!

I reach for the doorknob - no, the door is cracked open just a little! Did they leave trying to find me? Or did they leave because they forgot about me? I wouldn't doubt it's the latter.

I push open the door and step into the entrance, ready to shout into the darkness of my house: "I'm back!" But only a few steps away from are...are...

...are my parents. They're lying on the floor, and there's _blood_ surrounding them like a puddle.

I'm sure my breath picks up, because my lungs are burning.

No, no, no - who did this? Who killed them? It wasn't Sasuke, was it? It couldn't be! There's no evidence!

 _I think you need to experience the pain I felt._

His parents died before him, right? Sasuke killed my parents? He killed my _parents_? That's not Sasuke! That's not Sasuke I know!

I feel _I'm_ the one who's dying. I drop to my knees. I can't comprehend why Sasuke is able to do something like this. I don't know if I want to consider the fact he'd do this.

"Mom...Dad..."

I know I hate my parents, but I never wanted them to die. Especially not by my Sasuke's hands.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Wake up, please! Don't die!"

I shake their cold bodies. My vision heats up and blurs; soon tears pour out, unstoppable.

"Wake up! _Wake up_!"

I keep screaming that because I can't stand up. I'm shaking too badly and if I leave, Sasuke might come back and do something worse.

 _No, Sasuke can't do something like this! He's - He's the love of my life! He'd never..._

"S-Sakura? What's the matter - oh no..."

"What's going on - oh my _goodness_!"

"Call the medics immediately! Now, somebody!"

Someone wraps me in their arms and hugs me tightly. It's a woman; she smells just like that perfume I liked a while ago. She places my head on her chest and says gentle words, but I keep crying and trembling.

Sasuke, why? Why would you do this? I don't understand...you can't be able to do this! You're my prince!

Maybe Sasuke is trying to save me from my oppressive parents? Maybe that's why he killed them! So I shouldn't feel sad they died, because they were villains, right?

No, _no_ , villains or not, a part of me love them, and a part of me thinks that Sasuke _can't_ fix his problem.

The woman picks me up, and I get a glimpse of nurses caring to my parents' bodies. Seeing their pale skin under the moonlight makes me cry even more.

I spend the night in the hospital, on one of the uncomfortable benches. A nurse wakes me up - my head _hurts_ \- and guides me to their room. Inside is a young girl and her pig.

 _What's a pig doing in a hospital?_

"You're Sakura, right?" she smiles. "It's very nice to meet you."

"So they're dead?" I say. The woman avoids my eyes.

"I had to do some stitching and deal with the massive blood loss, but they're alive," she says. "However, they can't come home just yet. There could be internal bleeding, chances of shock, chances of trauma - oh! I shouldn't list all this to a young girl..."

They're alive. I focus on their bandaged bodies lying on the beds as if they're only sleeping and will wake up once I call their names. It's obvious they're unconscious. Dad would've reacted immediately to my name; Mom would probably scold me for being late last night.

"It's not my first time in a hospital," I say.

The doctor holds her pig a little tighter. "Oh, it makes sense because you're an kunoichi. Um...that's right! Um, a man came by, Sakura. He said as soon as you felt better, he needed to see you urgently by your house."

"My house?" I hope their blood isn't stained on the floor. I want to forget any of this happened.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I'll be fine," I say because explaining would take too much time.

I run out the room and down the hospital stairs to the lobby. That man has to be Kakashi-sensei. He must know if Sasuke's _gone_. I couldn't stop him from leaving - it's a choice he made willingly.

I dash down the path to my home and can see sensei slouched on the wall, reading that orange book, but I know that's an act. His star pupil is gone. He should be completely wracked with worry at least.

I slow down when I get near. Kakashi-sensei hears my loud footsteps and straightens up to talk to me. "Sakura, your parents. How are they? Are _you_ okay?"

"Kakashi-sensei, _please_ tell me you stopped Sasuke from leaving somehow!"

Sensei stares at me and fails to respond.

"Please!" My eyes starting heating up. "Please tell me Sasuke is okay..."

"Sasuke...has left." My heart aches. "But, Hokage-sama is currently gathering a team of shinobi to bring Sasuke back."

No, my heart feels a little lighter. "Are they still here?"

"It think so. But they might be leaving right now..."

I start running before he finishes. I gotta see who is on that team! Is Naruto on it? He _has_ to be! He cares about Sasuke, I know he does!

I even remember when Naruto came into the hospital room that day. That day when I was cutting apples for Sasuke, but he got mad at me. He hit the apples out of my hand, and I accidentally cut his arm with my knife.

Sasuke stared at the thin, red line, then he _glowered_ at me. I remember shivering. Naruto said something, but I was lost in his cold eyes.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "That didn't hurt, did it? I'll clean it off." I reached for his arm with my napkin. He slaps my hands away hard enough for a pink mark to form. Naruto yelled, Sasuke said horrible things, and then they were fighting on the rooftop.

Kakashi-sensei redirected their techniques. I remember Sasuke's wound opened even more. Blood dripped out of it. He stared at it, then me, with emotionless eyes.

 _Sasuke, why? What did I do? It was an accident! I could never hurt you!_

In the present, I see a bright orange. I run a little faster. _Naruto._ Along with a bunch of other boys, but it's Naruto, ready to leave on what has to be a mission.

"Naruto!"

He turns around, confused. His eyes meet mine and light up. "Sakura! I'm gonna get Sasuke back for you - "

"Naruto." I stop, panting. "I...couldn't stop Sasuke...from leaving." Admitting that makes tears fall all over again.

"It's okay, Sakura, I'll bring him back for you..."

"Promise me that you'll..."

That Naruto will what?

"That you'll return just like this - safe and sound!" My voice sounds awful because I'm crying. "That you won't leave me!"

I stare deep into his blue eyes. I want him to know I really mean it. I depended on Sasuke to protect me, but I kept hurting him and he kept hurting me, and now I'll leave it up to Naruto to protect me. I believe Naruto can do it.

Sasuke is done with Konoha, and done with me. But I won't let him go that easily.

I think a long pause has passed before Naruto grins, gives me a thumbs up, and says, "You got it, Sakura! You have my word!"

I feel slightly relieved, but there's still a heavy weight on my shoulders. "Thank you, Naruto..."


	2. Second Path

**AN: I'm only going to use -sama and -sensei. I feel like "Lord" is too formal and sounds like someone who controls you, whereas -sama is very formal and humble. #Connotation issues. Also, all jutsu (including the word "jutsu") will be English unless there is no proper English word, or it takes longer to write.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Second Path**

 _ **Sasuke Retrieval Mission Arc**_ **:** **Opportunistic**

Tsunade-sama eventually comes by the hospital. She grabs a chair and sits by the window with me. "Your parents will be fine. It looked worse than what it was. I did some investigating and Sasuke Uchiha attacked your parents."

 _Sasuke..._

"But, Sakura, you talked to him last. What did he do or say?"

I stare at the book in my lap. I wish I was in that reality instead of this reality. "...he wanted to become stronger. He said Konoha was too weak..."

"That's it?"

"...he looked like a completely different person. Like...when Curse Seal was activated, but there was nothing on his skin."

"...I see. It'll be very difficult getting him back if he wanted to go. Sakura, if he doesn't come back, he'll be labeled a missing-nin. Any shinobi who sees him will kill him."

"I don't need to know this," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, you do. He was your teammate and you have a crush on him. If he doesn't come back, you're going to have to let him go."

I grip the book to the point where the papers bend and the front and back covers dent under my fingers.

"Sakura, why are you a shinobi?"

 _What? I can't answer that right now!_ At first I joined the Academy because shinobi were seen as cool superheroes. Then after a while, Sasuke became the top student. He was so _perfect_ and I'm _not_. I wanted him to protect me and to tell me someone as perfect as he is can love me.

He became my reason to stay. And Sasuke did protect me, but he hurt me and protected Naruto. But Sasuke is strong...yet he fell into corruption even stronger than he is!

I don't know what to think about him. I'm beginning to remember more painful memories when I think of him. My heart chills instead of warms when I say his name. Most of all...I have no idea why I'm still a ninja right now.

"You have potential. If you can answer my question, I just may train you to grow stronger. Until then, you can quit being a ninja and return your hitai-ate and your ID, and spend time with your parents."

I look over to my unconscious parents. They don't want me. They yell at me and prevent me from doing anything fun.

"Until we meet again." I listen to the clicks of her heels and the snap of the door to know she's gone.

I'm all alone with my thoughts.

No ... I get up and leave. I just need to walk around and forget about everything that's happened.

"Ms. Sakura!"

That's a familiar voice. I turn to the nearest room where the voice came from.

"Lee?"

Lee's been in the hospital for a while now. Surely Tsunade-sama fixed his injury by now. I walk into his room.

"Ah, Ms. Sakura! It is wonderful see such a beautiful face as yours after the bad news," Lee says, as bright as ever, sitting upright in his bed.

I grab the nearest chair and sit next to him. "How'd the surgery go?"

"Most excellent! However, I am still stuck to this bed and forced to miss out on Sasuke's mission!"

Even though my heart shivers when I hear his name, I say, "You know about that?"

"Yes, the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Neji wished for me to come, but I could not under Hokage-sama's persistence."

A crazy thought runs through my mind. I snap the book shut and put it on his table. "Lee, we should _definitely_ go. Together."

"I was also thinking I just may leave! I cannot sit here and not help my comrades!"

"Right. And I'll go with you. We can both help them." For the first time in days, I feel something other than sadness. I smile. "You can never have too much help!"

Lee beams. "You are quite the courageous woman. This is why you're the lotus of my eye, Ms. Sakura."

I scowl internally. "Lee, this is serious. No flirting."

"I understand!"

I tell Lee to meet me at the gate in ten. I run home and grab some of my gear - simple kunai and shuriken - and I know it's not enough. Sasuke is stronger than me, and I liked that in the past. It made him more dreamy. But I want to save him, _if_ it's even possible. I need something more.

I swallow my pride, and enter the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Welcome!" says one Yamanaka girl I don't know. "How can I help you?"

"Um..." I put my hands behind my back. "I'm a kunoichi, and I was wondering if you have any poisonous plants, or plants that can be bad for humans if injected?"

The Yamanaka looks at me closely. "...that's not the first time I've gotten this request."

I let out a breath.

"Okay, little lady. I'll give you some poisons, but nothing too dangerous for you to handle."

I end up paying for four vials of liquid poison, bow deeply to the worker, and run to meet up with Lee.

 _She even gave me a list on how to poison._

I read it quickly. The purple poison can be touched or inhaled without too much danger, but contact with open wounds causes simple numbness. Digestion leads to a lot of time getting familiar with toilets.

This is _baby poison_ , but anything can help. There's never a problem with too much help.

I meet Lee at the gates, obviously exercising. "Ms. Sakura! Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, but..." I put the vials in my pouch. "You're faster than me, so...this is gonna sound wierd but, I need you to carry me."

"Carry you? I can do that!" I don't think Lee realizes that carrying people is kind of weird, because he doesn't blush. "I am at 110% energy, Ms. Sakura!"

 _Geez, this guy's really clueless, ain't he? At least he's honest about everything._

"R-Right." I wonder why nobody has stopped us from leaving. Sasuke leaving can't possibly put Konoha in disorder, can it? I would like that, because it means Konoha needs him. No, I need to get more serious. "Okay, Lee, don't overdo yourself. You're still healing."

"I understand!" Lee sweeps me off my feet and carries me like a groom would his bride. I feel my face heat up tenfold.

"L-Lee! Don't do things so suddenly like that! Warn me!"

"I will remember next time, my youthful flower."

Honestly, I think he's saying that _just_ to calm me down. I feel Lee tense his muscles, and my stomach lurches while wind blows all around. I shield myself on instinct.

"Don't fear, Ms. Sakura, I can handle you just fine. You are rather light."

His words makes me blush again because he's so _dorky_ , yet I open my eyes. Green leaves. Bits of light seeping through the gaps. The smell of plants. It cures the sick feeling blooming in my stomach. We're off. Off to save Sasuke with a miniscule chance of it working, but I don't want to be alone with my thoughts.

I hang on to Lee as he hops from branch to branch, like he _knows_ where to go. I'm glad he's so certain of his future again. He's no longer cramped in that hospital, thinking everyday his career will be over. He's like Naruto - he proved them wrong.


	3. Third Path

**AN: You guys, I am not** **bashing on Sakura. Not gonna lie, Sakura looks really pretty, she's cute and spunky, her Inner Sakura is awesome, and her cherry blossom motif could have affected her more. Honestly, I think Sakura is a really cool character who didn't get enough potential. I think that Sasusaku's relationship is very dysfunctional - Sasuke is always killing her, Sakura can't see past his "bad boy" attitude - and Sakura doesn't understand Sasuke at all.**

 **So, I wanted to make Sakura more important to the storyline - save for one battle and healing in canon. The** _ **main purpose**_ **of this story is to highlight and expand upon Sakura's personality and Sasusaku. I don't hate Sakura, nor do I hate Sasuke - I feel as though Sasuke is totally justified in leaving Konoha, and that Naruto trying to bring back Sasuke without understanding why he left is also kinda annoying. I only want to give them a more rounded, complex personality and relationship besides** _ **cute girl goes after bad boy**_ **.**

 **Lastly, I want to prove Sakura can be useful, and not be an annoying fan girl with a temper like she's so often portrayed - cuz she** _ **is**_ **. (Also, the ships are Sakura-Sasuke and Sakura-Naruto.)**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Third Path**

 _ **Sasuke Retrieval Mission Arc**_ **:** **Courage**

Lee continues to hop from branch to branch. The leaves blur into a green mass. He's so certain of where he's going, so I say, "Lee, can you sense energy?"

"No, but I just have a gut feeling of his location."

"Whose?"

"Naruto, of course."

Naruto? What's he got to do with this? How come I can't sense him?

"Naruto has an extraordinary amount of chakra, plus that chakra carries brightness and warmth. As long as I follow the warmth, I can find him."

...maybe that's just Lee's extraordinary senses from his training. I remember his fight with Gaara - there's no Genin who could do that. Lee likely has conditioned his body to react even faster than his brain, because the human brain - on average - takes 220 milliseconds to process information. In a battle, that's way too slow.

Guy went all out training Lee.

 _Oi! Kakashi-sensei is a big slacker! He taught me nothing! When I get back, I will get him to teach me, cha!_

It isn't completely his fault. I didn't even want to learn more things. Sasuke would've gotten upset at me, and he couldn't protect me if I were stronger than him.

I feel Lee tense; when I look up, his mouth is set in a grim frown. But his eyes sparkle.

"We are very, very close. I think Naruto is in danger."

My gut _twists_.

My promise to him...

Lee lands on the ground and places me on my feet. "They are just up ahead."

He points to the trees in front of us. "Who are they? What's going on?"

"It is Naruto's opponent. And...perhaps Sasuke."

"Sasuke!"

My voice sounds hopelessly desperate, but I can't help it. My Sasuke is so close.

Lee's expression looks hurt, but it changes so quickly, I don't think I saw it all. "That Sasuke that is there...may not be the Sasuke you know."

"Sasuke has been hurting for a while," I say. I fight back tears. "I don't really get why...and he's been hurting me, too. But maybe my love can help him."

It's not typical for the princess to save the prince, but I'll give it a shot. It's all or nothing now.

Lee is looking away, so I can't see his expression. "Then we shall fight. Right, Ms. Sakura?"

"Right!"

Lee dashes to the battle far faster than I can run, but once I make it out the forest and to the clearing...I'm a little overwhelmed.

First off, Lee blocks at hit that would've hit Naruto, or his many clones. The clones have red eyes and pronounced canine teeth - it reminds me of a wild beast. And there's some kind of weird-looking guy who glares at Lee.

But the most important thing is the jar just behind the weird guy. From here, I can feel nasty, venomous chakra leaking out.

The guy must be trying to guard it. I can tell by his stance, his feet are placed in way that always lets him move to the jar if he needs to.

The guy and Lee jump back and talk. I take this time to coat some kunai and shuriken in the poison.

"Bushy Brows, Sasuke's in there!"

 _Sasuke_? He's in that jar? Why?

"Then take the jar, and go on ahead. I will handle this opponent."

"I will not allow either of you to grab that jar."

I clench my fists. I won't allow that man to keep Sasuke! There's something very wrong with that jar. I can't do much. No, I can't really do anything.

Lee attacks the man; Naruto dashes to the jar and the man launches a - a _blade?_ at Naruto. It hits. Then he disappears into a cloud.

"Be careful!" shouts a Naruto clone. "He fights with his bones!"

 _With his bones?_ On one hand, _gross_! On the other hand, that so insanely _fascinating_! I wonder how; I wonder if it hurts to use bones, or if bones are even sharper than blades -

I shake my head.

I need to do something. Going as just myself will either get me killed, or I'll be a target.

 _Then I guess..._ I form one hand seal. Transformation Technique! I quietly poof into an exact replica of Naruto's clones. I run to catch up with the clones.

Lee handles most of the combat while Naruto tries to grab the jar - and gets thwarted every time.

That dolt, never coming up with any sort of plan.

Clones pop left and right, until Naruto and me are the last ones left. Naruto looks at me. I look at him.

"We needa come up with a plan!" He pounds his fists together.

I make sure the jutsu affects my voice, and say, "He's faster, stronger, and smarter than us. But this is just like Zabuza all over again."

Naruto chokes on his breath. "Right..." He watches how Lee smoothly avoids flying bone-daggers, and how the weird guy barely dodges Lee's kick. "It's _just_ like Zabuza!" He grins. It feels like he wants _me_ to grin with him.

 _That doesn't explain anything! Speak!_

"We'll do _exactly_ what we did with Zabuza, 'cept you'll be throwing me!"

I struggle to keep from glaring at the orange idiot. _Again, that's too vague! What's the matter with clarifying things, huh?!_ "Um, do whatever's necessary."

He snickers with a fox-like grin, and poofs into a kunai I just barely catch.

Oh, _geez_ , the kunai feels warm, but it's still got the hardness of a real one. But why does it have to be _warm_?! Guess you can't really control your body temperature when performing an illusion, huh?

I grab one of my poisoning kunai, eye the bone boy - who dodges Lee's volley of kicks - and launch it towards the jar. Bone boy spots the kunai; he pops out his bone and throws it to block the kunai's path.

The kunai sinks into the bone as expected, but within the kunai's shadow is Naruto-kunai. Bone boy pales as he sees the kunai reaching _Sasuke_ ; Naruto reappears in his original form, and tackles the jar!

"Yeah!" Naruto punches the air.

 _My Sasuke..._

My hearts warms up...but soon I remember my parents. I have a few questions for him, none of them good.

"I will not let you take Sasuke!" Bone boy dashes towards Naruto, who's caught off-gaurd. Lee says something about underestimating him, but I feel my body move to protect Naruto.

Because if I don't, bone boy will jab his bone-dagger through Naruto. Then Naruto will be _Naruto on a stick._ Or _Naruto-dango._ Dango is a yummy treat - mostly three dumplings stuck on a stick that pierces their middle.

I'm not thinking as the bone drives through _my middle_. That I'm now _Sakura-dango._ I grab bone boy's wrist, and bark out, "Naruto! Take Sasuke and go!"

"W-Wait..." I can hear his shaking voice; bone boy's glare sends shivers up my spine as he tries to escape my hold. _He's sick, isn't he?_ It's way too easy to tell - heart palpitations, low blood pressure in his artery - "Why aren't you popping?"

The pain starts to hit me now. My stomach feels hot and freezing. I can feel blood seeping through the small gap between flesh and bone. "Go, Naruto! Go!"

He gulps and dashes away. Bone boy follows him with an eye and starts to kick me off his bone in favor of Naruto. I decide to stick a poisoned kunai in the bone still attached to his hand. He winces and roundhouse kick me off his bone rudely.

Tenderly, I place a hand over the hole. This...hurts. I'm going to bleed out and _die,_ and I won't ever know why Sasuke attacked my family.

 _Naruto, you dolt, how can you willingly throw yourself into these situations and come out alive?_

Luck? He is really lucky, but that can't be it. Hope? Hoping won't get rid of the hole in my middle. Belief? Believing in _what_?

 _"I'm going to become the Hokage one day! Believe it!"_

How can such a ridiculous dream ever help him through the worst times? I think I cancelled the jutsu, because I can see my pink hair fluttering in the wind. I don't get Naruto. I definitely don't understand Sasuke. Am I a bad teammate for not knowing?

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji are so close to one another whenever I see them. At first, it's not obvious. Ino complains about Chouji's gluttonous behavior, Shikamaru complains about Ino's loud mouth, but Ino and Chouji have trusted Shikamaru even more ever since he became Chuunin.

And Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are pretty close. Though I doubt they know everything about each other, in combat, they trust one another with their lives easily.

Sasuke and Naruto always fight. I always side with Sasuke because, well, Naruto is _Naruto._ In a fight, Sasuke and Naruto hog the stage, and I watch their backs. I thought I trusted Sasuke, I thought I didn't trust Naruto.

My vision starts to fade.

I was blind to not see our dysfunctional team.

 _Shinobi are adults, once they wear the hitai-ate of Konoha. A shinobi is a killer. An adult must understand this truth, and understand why a shinobi must kill._

I'm a big baby. No way I can kill anyone. I don't even want to understand why shinobi kill!

 _"Sakura, why are you a shinobi?"_

Doesn't matter now. I'm dying.

I start to close my eyes that stare at the big, blue sky. I feels as if I'm not lying on the ground, bleeding, but I'm floating in the sky, like floating in a lake. I feel like...a cherry blossom petal in the _wind_...

" _Blood._ They say we humans all bleed the same, but every individual's blood is different. I know this for a fact. For I have seen the blood of many."

 _There goes my peaceful death._ I look up to see two blank eyes staring back at me. It's too blurry to tell anything else.

"Some have blood that screams of their anguish; others have blood that burns from their sins. Your blood is a very familiar kind - _regret_. I know not of what you regret, but I have suffered regret. Through the compassion of a certain someone, I have been changed. I hope I can assist you the way they did for me."

 _Who is this loony fool?_ I hear a sound that sounds a lot like a quiet Chidori. Like the breath of a thousand birds. But my eyes close without my permission.

I smell dirt before I feel nothing else.

* * *

 **"Naruto-kunai" is a pun of "Naruto-kun" which is 90% of Hinata's dialogue. (I'm joking, you guys - PTS Hinata is amazing. You'll see when she appears in the 6th or 7th path.)**

 **Chidori is Japanese for "Thousand Birds." Did not want to type all that, and Chidori falls off the tongue easier.**


	4. Fourth Path

**AN: Tried to keep characters in character, but I think Sasuke and Gaara aren't.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Fourth Path**

 _ **Sasuke Retrieval Mission Arc**_ **:** **Optimism**

I know my parents hate me. They have to, or else it's all a lie.

I'm a normal, simple girl who's chasing the dashing, handsome, _perfect_ prince. Without evil siblings, it makes sense my parents take over that role.

Dad cracks countless of puns and dad jokes. Mom, a former delinquent, enforces the rules and wraith.

 _Sakura, you must do chores like the rest of us!_

 _You cannot get that book, sweetie. We can buy more important things._

 _If you don't put your shoes where they're supposed to go, you're grounded!_

They _have_ to hate me. There's no way I can get my prince - books tell me that a girl must have some negative influence, yet she must manage to smile bright and remain kind. Eventually the prince realizes that beauty in the woman, and the two fall completely and utterly _in love._

 _Love_ is a beautiful thing. Love can come in all forms - gradual love from two friends, instant love from two strangers, or even love between family. _Love_ gives you the courage and the will to protect your loved one. Love makes your day brighter seeing your loved one smile.

 _Why can't I find that love?_

What am I doing wrong? I want to become someone important to a person, and I want the reverse to be true.

But, I'm so stupid. This is a world dictated by death and conflicting ideologies - see the attack on Konoha. Love is tough to find, but that's what makes it even more _lovely._

 _...Sakura! Please open your eyes! Please breathe! You cannot leave this world so soon!_

Is someone...crying? I gingerly open my eyes. The bright sky is all I see, along with a few crows flapping across the sky. I move my eyes left then right; Lee sits on his knees next to me, crying. He's bruised, with slightly pinkish cheeks like Hinata or drunk people.

Lee drunk? Ha! Can't imagine that.

Behind him is that redhead from Hidden Sand. He's looking away.

"...where's...Sasuke?"

Lee perks up when he hears my weak voice and his big eyes twinkle. "You...you are awake, Ms. Sakura! I have never been more happier! Even the - the happiness from the surgery could not surpass these feelings!"

 _Oh, Lee, you're so intense._ "...I'm not that...special..."

"I believe you are. You boldly took the hit for Naruto. You are quite the compassionate person, Ms. Sakura!"

He's...wrong. I'm not compassionate. He's in love with his own delusions.

 _Yeah right, Sakura. I guess "Prince Sasuke" is as true as your fat forehead, eh?_

Urgh! I sit up, and my gut sends pain all the way down to my toes. Lee steadies me. "Careful. Gaara healed you while I dealt with our foe."

"...Gaara?"

He turns to face me. "As a jinchuuriki, I can heal at a faster rate than you. But I gave you that power just long enough so you could survive. Once finished, I assisted your friend until the shinobi died from his illness."

Bone boy _was_ sick. "Th-Thank you, Gaara."

"...it was not something I want you to owe. I did it because I _wanted_ to. You see...with my father dead...I'm likely to become the next Kazekage."

 _Kazekage?!_ This young?! And - and - doesn't he have insanity still?!

"A jinchuuriki as kage isn't an unprecedented thing. Yagura was a jinchuuriki. Granted this beast has caused the Sand so much trouble, but I want to erase that."

...is this Gaara? _This_ is the guy who almost killed me, and who never saw his own blood?

"Ms. Sakura, it seemed Hokage-sama called the Sand for help as soon as Guy-sensei saw us leaving. Unfortunately both Gaara and I are too exhausted to help Naruto - "

" _Naruto_! I - I have to help them!"

Lee shuts his mouth and opens it. "Ms. Sakura, you are in no condition - "

"They're my team! As long as I'm their teammate and they need me, I'm not going to lie here and not help!"

"But - but you almost died. I think you should take a break - but I can - "

"Lee, you're just scared because I got hurt." _Because of your crush -_ "You're afraid to let me go, but I don't have time to argue with you! I need to help my boys!"

My stomach burns; I get up on the pile of sand and do a quick inventory.

"I see, my youthful lotus. I wish you the best of luck!"

When I look up, Lee is giving me a thumbs up. His teeth sparkle.

So cheesy...

"The distance between you and your team is great," Gaara murmurs. "With the last of my chakra, I suppose I can offer you a ride."

My heart soars. "Really?! Thank you!" I bow.

Without moving, a pile of sand lifts me off my feet. I sit on my knees. "Uh, where do I hold on?"

"I'm not sure. But I assume you'll be fine."

 _What's that supposed to mean, sand boy?! Chaaa!_

And with _no_ warning, the sand carries me away to where Sasuke and Naruto must be.

On one hand, _I think I'm afraid of heights_. Not heights, but not being on grass or Konoha's trees. On the other, this is so cool! From the properties of the sand, til the way I'm almost flying like a bird!

 _Can't imagine why Gaara could be so angry despite this amazing power!_

Trees fade into rock and water when the sand drops me. The Valley of the End. Where Hashirama and Madara...

I choke on my breath; angry, boiling chakra hits me as if it's tangible. I cough and clench my throbbing stomach. I look down from Madara's side to see Naruto coated in orange chakra and Sasuke with...long, grayish hair and... _wings_ \- that can't be normal.

Sasuke lunges for Naruto. This new Sasuke doesn't face me. I throw poisoned shuriken at him, and glide down Madara face using my chakra control.

Sasuke is _really_ focused on Naruto. The shuriken graze his _wing_ , but before he turns to see me, Naruto uppercuts him.

I make it to the ground. Sasuke obviously thinks Naruto did it, and starts to form a sickly looking Chidori. It looks utterly disgusting - feels as gross as well.

Naruto forms a Rasengan that cuts through the Chidori's disgust and helps me breathe clearer.

They talk again as I think on what to do.

This is the hospital all over again.

Dummy - what exactly did I think I could accomplish?! I can do absolutely nothing! And doing nothing was fine because there was somebody who could _do something_!

Whatever! I can do something. I have to try -

The two leap for each other; their jutsu clash and their power knocks me off my feet and back first onto a bolder.

I cough again. My stomach lurches. A bright light engulfes me as wind whips around wildly. I duck until I know it's over.

Even though it's blurry, I see Naruto, sleeping. Sasuke still stands, wobbly on his feet.

 _Naruto, you promised me you wouldn't get a scratch on you..._

Hot tears pour down my cheeks without consent. Sasuke takes a few steps before he drops to his knees.

Before he hits the ground, somehow I crossed the distance and I hold Sasuke's bruised and limp body.

He looks at me, wearily. "...why are you here...Sakura?"

" _Sasuke..._ my parents..."

Sasuke closes his eyes. "...I attacked them."

My stomach goes cold.

"...doesn't it...hurt...when you lose the people who care about you? And...not because they died in battle...but because of another human's wishes?"

"It - it hurts..."

"I thought their deaths was the worst part, but...I was wrong. The silence...the stares of pity...that was the worst. Because...death is irreversible. For the rest of my life...I will always hear the silence..."

I hold him tighter. I'm not so sure if it's because I love him or because I feel sympathy.

"Why d-did you leave, Sasuke?"

"...I have to kill that man. I will spend the rest...of _my life suffering_ for his actions. I can't get stronger in Konoha!" He starts shaking. "I can't - I can't even sever the bond with the people closest to me for those _eyes_."

Without thinking, I say, "Then kill _me_ , Sasuke. Let me be the reason you get stronger, okay? We've both been hurting each other, so kill me and that could be my apology..."

"No. I can't kill you."

 _Sasuke?_ My heart flutters.

"Because you aren't a close person."

...what...?

"You would be a needless casualty. Nothing will come from you. I have to...kill Naruto for the eyes...Why is my body so numb...?"

All they did was argue...they wanted to beat each other...and yet Naruto is important to Sasuke rather than me?

"Let me leave. I need to get stronger..."

"...I'm nothing to you."

Sasuke startles.

"All this time, I'm truly _nothing_ to you!" I let go of Sasuke's body and turn away to cry. "Why? _Why_ am I nothing, Sasuke?!"

"Sakura..."

"I'm the strongest or even likeable, but my love was _pure_!"

"...no. I'm just a...trophy to you."

 _Trophy?!_ "You're wrong - "

"You're wrong. I'm not...perfect like you think I am. I don't want to be perfect anymore. I don't care about popularity or even friends, because I got that one friend. I don't want your love...just... _understand_ me.

"You're my teammate, Sakura. We're not close, but...I know you're a good person. Please...let me go. I can't take the silence, Sakura! I can't take the stares!"

I look back to Sasuke who's struggling to his knees. "Naruto is like you...He's got nobody and everyone in village hates him..."

"Naruto doesn't need to avenge his clan, nor does he have any problems with getting stronger. He's...always getting better and better, but I don't!"

Sasuke...my poor Sasuke. No, he's not really mine, is he?

"...I want to understand you like you said, but if you're leaving..."

"...it's too late for that now. Maybe if we meet again, maybe you could show me how much you understand me. As of now, I...have a deadline to meet."

Sasuke places his scratched forehead protector in my hands.

"You're completely serious, aren't you?"

Sasuke looks pale and grim. "But you don't need to understand me. Because once you do, I'll have to chose to kill you or Naruto. Don't think I won't just because you're important to me."

"But what about _after_ you get your revenge and Naruto - the most important person to you - is dead? What then, Sasuke?"

He frowns. "...if I can possibly find a way to get strong without resorting to killing him, then...No, I can't lead a normal life. Maybe I'll just kill myself."

" _Sasuke_! What about reviving the Uchiha?!"

"Then a man like Itachi will kill them all again, right? Ever heard of 'stop while you're ahead?' I want Konoha to remember an honored clan, not a copy."

I hold onto his still warm forehead protector and tremble. No more tears escape.

"...I can't stop you, Sasuke. I...just hope you become strong like you want, get your vengeance, and do whatever makes you proud."

 _Sasuke is broken._ His life isn't devoted to love, but to hatred. I can't stop that hatred. I need to get stronger - to increase my love for him. Not a romantic love. Sasuke so obviously doesn't need that - he _needs a family_ , one that'll break the silence and look at him with accepting eyes.

I don't think Sasuke can commit to a relationship.

Even I can see he doesn't desire it. He'd rather get the use out of everyone no matter how much it hurts him, and die.

Sasuke's bangs shadows his expression. "Sakura...thank _you._ "

The words sound so _sincere, raw_ even. I watch Sasuke observe a sleeping Naruto before he turns and walks away.

My heart aches. It hurts way more than my physical wounds.

Sasuke, I will understand you. I know you want a family. Naruto can be the annoying little brother, and I'll be the loving big sister; Kakashi-sensei can be wise dad. We'll be there til the end...

I'm going to get stronger. Strong enough so that maybe - just maybe - I could help Sasuke. And maybe, bring him back and shower him in the love he's missing.

"Sasuke," I mumble to his cold forehead protector. "We'll meet again."


	5. Fifth Path

**AN: See the bottom for AN.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Fifth Path**

 _ **Sasuke Retrieval Mission Arc**_ **:** **Progressive**

I keep waiting for rain to fall, but nothing happens.

Maybe I should have left with him? He's not too far away now. But I don't want to kill Itachi for revenge, I want to stay in Konoha. I guess I'll always be here, waiting for him to return.

But he's a missing-nin now. Konoha will kill him...

I stare at his hitai-ate. _Sasuke, you realize that, don't you? You probably don't care - there's no one left you truly love. So it's easy to end it all. Then...what if I could get you to return as a hero? What if I...?_

I'm so _conflicted_. To prevent my head from hurting even more, I lie beside Naruto and close my eyes.

When I wake up, Kakashi-sensei explains everything.

He found Naruto and me, and though he wanted to go after Sasuke, we took higher priority. He carried us back to the hospital. Naruto healed quickly and was up and walking within ten hours. I woke up around six of the next day, morning. Sasuke's hitai-ate was on the hospital's beside table. I grabbed it and hugged it.

Sasuke is now a missing-nin. Naruto promised to get Sasuke back, as well as going to a man named Jiraiya for training. But before he went, he had to see me.

We talk on the hospital roof, out feet dangling off the side. Falling from heights used to scare me, but now I can protect myself from harm.

"Sakura..." Naruto begins, unaware I know what's going on.

"You promised you wouldn't get a scratch on you."

"...I-I'm sorry about that - "

"That's okay. At least you're still here. So, you're heading off for training?"

"Yeah! Pervy Sage said he'll teach me! He's the one who taught me the Rasengan!"

"But, you're still a Genin, Naruto. At least become a Chuunin, okay? You better come back to the next exams." _Please don't leave me alone here forever._

"Right! We'll see each other again."

I don't think I can handle both my teammates gone. I thought I could, but I can't. I'm falling into that _silence_ Sasuke talked about.

"Naruto...I don't know if you realize this...You're a very important person to Sasuke. I want to be too. Can you tell me everything you know about Sasuke?"

Naruto doesn't answer at first. "Well, sure, but you sound funny."

 _Excuse me, you little dolt?!_ I try to control my glare. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" He chuckles. "Okay, I'll tell ya about Sasuke!"

When he speaks, I forgot to tell him to keep it _unbiased._

 _That Sasuke was pretty proud of his family. I didn't know him much, cuz he seemed to be like that cliched perfect guy. Perfect family, all the girls, everything's so easy..._

 _Then he lost all his family. But I didn't know that right away. When I saw Sasuke after that, it'd been a while after they died. When I saw him, I just...felt connected, or something. We both had nothing. We both were looked down._

 _But Sasuke kept getting angrier while I just kept believing more. I didn't get why he did that, and he couldn't get why I'm still happy._

 _In Academy, I made sure that I was gonna defeat him, to show him I'm truly strong. Nothing happened until we became Genin. I realized that we were equals now, and I wanted to defeat Sasuke to prove I was growing as a shinobi of the Leaf._

 _...that totally ticked Sasuke off once we met Itachi. I wasn't motivation for him to get stronger as well - I was a huge bug. Sasuke hated that I'd grown so fast while he didn't. The more I kept my promise to defeat him, the more he acted like a completely different Sasuke._

 _He got desperate._

 _Sasuke's mind must've shutdown or did a reset, cuz he started looking for the most amount of power in the shortest time. He hated me being strong cuz he thought it meant he was weak. He was weak compared to Itachi, duh! But as soon as he got super desperate for power, his confidence was shattered and he started doing even worse in battle._

 _But I couldn't tell that at first. Sasuke likes to use arrogance to hide his lack of confidence. Crazy, right?_

 _So, I'm gonna bring him back! You'd want that, too, right, Sakura?_

"...yeah," I say. "And we'll become his family. A family he deserves. You'll be the little brother, I'll be the big sister..."

"Hey, that sounds fun! You guys could be my family, too!"

"...yeah, that's true."

The more I know about Sasuke, the less I "love" him. I sure do care about him, but I no longer want to hug him or raise children with him. I just want him to be _happy_ no matter what. If he's happy, I know it'll make me happy.

I hug my knees. "So, Naruto. Sasuke's a missing-nin now. He won't be able to enter Konoha to open arms, y'know. We'll have to do something...to make him be seen as a hero."

Naruto hmms in thought. "Yeah, but what?"

"I dunno. Be we should definitely think about it." I face Naruto. "Go on and get stronger. I will, too. When you return, we'll talk about Sasuke."

Naruto beams. "Okay!"

I start to smile, too. "Right! Now then, I made a _small list_ on the things you should work on..." I hand Naruto my scroll.

He opens it, and shrieks at its length. "Sakura, this a whole lotta stuff!"

1,736 things, to be exact. "Yup! That one says combat strategy, general intelligence, _actual_ taijutsu - not just using a bunch of clones to gang up on a person - "

"I get that stuff, but look! 'Eating less ramen,' 'learn how to cook,' 'learn how to _sing_...' What's singing got to do with anything?!"

"Nothing, much. But maybe we can do a duet together."

"I don't wanna 'do it together!' I wanna be Hokage!"

I crack my knuckles. "Well, _you know_ , you kinda didn't keep all of your promise, so that list's gonna make it up to me! And don't worry, I'll be working just as hard as you are!"

He scratches his head. "Okay...guess I'll work really hard on this stuff."

"That's the spirit!" I grin. "Oh, by the way, you get why Sasuke left, right?"

"Mm-hm. He wants to get strong super fast so that he can kill Itachi. But it's going to _hurt_ him, and somebody needs to punch him and tell him you can't strong by taking shortcuts! You gotta work hard."

Naruto's grown up, huh? His words are beginning to motivate me, as well.

"Sasuke also left because he couldn't stand not having a family. Death is permanent, Naruto."

He glances at the Hokage Mountain. "Yeah, I get that."

I watched Naruto head off with Jiraiya. As a sort of "gift," I gave Naruto my hitai-ate and when he left, I put on Sasuke's hitai-ate.

Okay, Sakura, it's time for _you_ to get stronger.

Kakashi-sensei looks a bit more subdued than normal. This probably must be hurting him. I walk up to sensei while he reads that dumb book and say, "Kakashi-sensei, I want to get stronger, too. Is there anything I'm good at?"

Sensei avoids my eyes a bit too casually. "Oh, I've always thought that you were excellent with genjutsu if you learned some."

"Then, can you teach me?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm inadequate. Genjutsu has never been one of my strengths. But I know someone who's brilliant at it."

 _What's he talking about?! Kakashi-sensei can do almost anything!_ "Really? Who?"

"Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi. She's the sensei of Team 8, and a genjutsu specialist. You can learn a lot from her."

Oh, that's the woman I always see around Asuma - the Third Hokage's son and Ino's sensei. "Thanks, but, um...you taught Sasuke Chidori, and Naruto has the Rasengan...Isn't there a jutsu that you could teach me?"

"You mean a hand-based jutsu, or just any kind?"

"Um, are hand-based jutsu okay?"

Kakashi-sensei scratches his head with the book's binding. "I mean a jutsu that forms in your hand before release. Looking at you, I doubt you have any elemental affinities, but I think water will suit you best. It's one of the easier elements. Plus fire is weak to water."

"Sooo? Got any ideas?"

"...I copied this technique once. Back before I became a sensei. It was in the Hidden Mist and half my squad was wiped out because of it. It's an A-Rank jutsu - a _Jounin_ -level technique. I can't teach it to you, because you'll definitely kill yourself learning it. Maybe once you become a Chuunin..."

I ignore sensei's attempts of being ambiguous. "Well, can't I at least know the technique, sensei? Just in case I might not like it?"

"Fine. It's called _Watatsumi_. As I said, it's an A-Rank technique that costs more than half of your chakra if you hadn't used any. The more you use it, however, the less it requires. It's a Water Release, and only the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, and his deceased student, Umi, could use it.

"If you really want me to teach you it, Sensei's going to practice the technique a few times." Sensei sighs. "I can already see the hospital visits now... _Chakra exhaustion again, Kakashi?_ "

Watatsumi - that's the legendary sea god of myths. Beyond that, I have no clue what the technique could mean, but I really want to learn it! First goal is to become a Chuunin. Then learn that technique.

I bow to Sensei. "Thank you. By the way, maybe you could teach me some basic Water Release techniques?"

"Only if you want to learn," Kakashi-sensei replies.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading this. I'm not a great writer so I suspect reading between the lines isn't as clear as I thought, cos I'm still learning. CX**

 **The reason I had Sasuke attack her parents is because I wanted Sakura to gain more of a will to fight (Sakura scratching him with her knife was an in-story motivation). Now, she thought (in canon) that Naruto is stronger than her and** _ **he'll**_ **have to get Sasuke. However in this story, she sees herself as a person also capable of strength and thus she joins the mission instead of waiting for Naruto to come back. This is reflected in her promise. It's not about her needing Naruto to bring him back; she's got every intention of getting Sasuke back on her own. No, she doesn't want Naruto to leave her alone because he's dead or horribly injured.**

 **The thoughts she has about her parents are my interpretations of Pre Time Skip Sakura (romance junkie) and what we see in Road to Ninja - that she** _ **hates**_ **her parents, but for no really good reason despite the fact they're sometimes** _ **mean**_ **to her. I decided to create a sort of "fairytale complex," because I found it really fitting. Why else would a girl with low self-esteem blatantly love someone who's so cool without getting shy or hiding her affections (like Rin and Hinata)?**

 **Sakura (in here) realizes how much she cares for her parents despite calling them the bad guys and she starts understanding what family is - though since Sakura's 12/13, she doesn't really get her newfound understanding. Plus, her random quirks to things (showing her nerdy side) is how I imagine her mental process because she acted** _ **super**_ **teacher-like when Team 7 learned walking on trees.** _ **But**_ **she doesn't really let that side out.**

 **This may be spoilers to this story, but I don't hate Sasuke (I'm trying to make his viewpoint more sympathetic and that "crazy Sasuke" isn't the real Sasuke), so he'll find some way to redeem himself. And Sakura wants to become a big happy family because all she wants is to see him happy and** _ **finally**_ **no longer suffering - after all, death is permanent.**

 _ **\- unless Edo Tensei/ Reanimation Jutsu /cough.**_


	6. Sixth Path

**AN:**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Sixth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Rückkehrunruhe**

I'm happy to see my parents awake. Last night was my first night alone in my silent house. I could hear insects and other nocturnal animals. In the morning, I had to make my own breakfast and eat alone.

Evil parents or not, I _miss_ them.

Dad hugs me while Mom ruffles my hair. I can't stop smiling.

"I wasn't scared at all," Dad says. "We went to the door thinking it was you, and it turned out to be some black-haired boy before everything went black. But I totally protected your mom!"

"Yeah right!" Mom says, punching Dad's arm. "I stayed awake longer than you did!"

"Are you guys gonna come home soon?"

"Yup, but we're on bed rest, petals." Dad keeps on calling me _petals_. His logic is that petals are to cherry blossoms as kits are to foxes. I think the nickname is way too girly for a kunoichi like me.

 _Dad's calling me "petals!" They're not mad at me..._

"Sorry I was late. I was trying to save a friend."

"That's okay," Mom says warmly. "We're just happy we can still see your face again." Mom beams as she pinches my cheeks.

These guys are supposed to be the evil parents who threaten me, the princess, into despair. But...the more I see their happy faces and the more I'm not alone, there's no way Mom and Dad are evil.

I get caught up in sappy feelings and blurt out, "I love you two."

They repeat the words into my hair as they hug me tightly.

 **.•.**

"Sakura! _Sakura!_ "

I pause with my _kuri anpan_ \- a sweet roll stuffed with chestnuts - halfway to my mouth. It's Ino, of course it's Ino. She plops down on the bench, our legs touching, and snags my uneaten anpan.

"I heard Sasuke left," she says while I grab my second anpan. "And I heard that you almost died trying to save him."

...why did you steal my anpan? I stare at the sweet roll as I say, "Ino, um, if you really love Sasuke, you can have him, but know that in order to make him happy - "

"I need to understand him, I know."

Wait, what? "H-How do you know that?!"

Ino bites the anpan and doesn't respond until she swallows. "I'm good at reading social clues. I've always been good at that. Both Sasuke and I have a clan we call home; and when I heard his clan was assassinated, I...felt hardcore empathy. Sasuke and I have had some serious talks, but they were pretty infrequent."

I place the warm roll back into the bag. "How did...Sasuke react?"

Ino waves her hand dismissively and makes a big shrug. "He's not into romance. I thought that maybe you could probably convince him, being his teammate and all, but Sasuke's super stubborn. Sakura, this anpan is _super_ yummy!"

I remember our fight at the Chuunin Exams, how we ended our friendship because of Sasuke.

I was just so _jealous_. Ino Yamanaka is _perfect and beautiful._ She's girly and she's a good wife - she'll know what her husband needs without asking him. When it counts, she knows just what to say, and her family technically includes the Nara Clan and Akimichi Clan.

I was so mad because Sasuke had no reason _not_ to fall for her. If Ino and Sasuke became a thing, my fairytale would be ruined. So I abandoned Ino in hopes I could make her life worse, when both of our lives got worse.

"...do you still love him, Ino?"

Ino hmms in surprise because her attention is focused on devouring her anpan. "...I loved him as a perfect boy who still had a family. So back when Sasuke's heart was still warm. Now that he's so cold, I've been faking my love more than meaning it."

We're both delusional girls.

"What are you going to do now, Sakura? Both Naruto and Sasuke are gone to get stronger." Ino smirks. "Ya know, you're still _kinda_ my rival..."

I find myself smiling. "I'm going to Kurenai-sensei to learn genjutsu - I've got a really good knack for it."

"Aww, I'm not good in that." She swings her feet. "I've always studied medical ninjutsu because I wanted to be great as Tsunade-sama, but that's not going to help in combat..."

"Then...Asuma must know a thing or two in bukijutsu - weapon techniques."

I'm reminded of the old days when Ino flips her bang with the back of her hand. I'm only _envious_ of her beauty. "I don't _like_ weapons. You spend more time maintaining weapons than using them! You have to clean them thoroughly because blood makes the blade rust; you have to oil the blade so that it doesn't grow dull; also, they're really heavy!"

"Then get really good in two: the naginata plus bow and arrow."

The naginata used to be really popular during the Warring States before the Leaf was formed. Samurai wives used them to protect their homes while their husbands left. It's sort of like a spear - a pole with a blade on one end. And a bow and arrow is really good for long range fighting.

Ino munches on the last of her anpan as she thinks. "That's not a bad choice...but who even knows how to do naginatajutsu?"

I beam. "Where there's a naginata, there's a way."

She chuckles, then she looks away. "Are we friends again? Really for real?"

In response, I hand her my last anpan and say, "Really for real."

 **.•.**

Finding Kurenai Yuuhi isn't so difficult. All I have to do is follow the smell of dog - Kiba reeks of it. I'm surprised there's no fur all over his coat.

Kurenai is teaching her students new cooperation moves. Kiba is the first to start, Hinata backs him up, and Shino assists from a far. I interrupt their lesson while they're taking a break.

"Uh...Kurenai-sensei?" I say, almost reaching to grab my hair and pull, but now it's too short. "I...I have a favor I'd like to ask you..."

"Go on ahead, Sakura." Kurenai may look somewhat intimidating with her red eyes and shaggy black hair, but I know she's like a big sister to everyone. Hinata and Kiba speak warmly about her.

"You're a genjutsu specialist. I wanted to study genjutsu and I figured I should go to the best." _Okay, a little kiss up..._ "Both my teammates are gone for training. I was hoping you could try and teach me - if you can..."

Kurenai hums a tune while she thinks. "What do you say, guys?"

Kiba shrugs. "She's smart. Akamaru and I cheated off her test in the Chuunin Exams, and she didn't even need to cheat."

My eyebrow twitches.

 _I will get him later. For now, be nice._

Hinata plays with her jacket sleeves. "U-Um...Sakura has no team, so I don't mind her joining ours."

Aw, thanks, Hinata!

Finally, Shino meets my gaze. "If she can handle Naruto, she can definitely handle Kiba. It'll be nice having someone as animated as he is."

"Oi, _Shino_!"

I sweatdrop. "Ummm...thanks?"

Kurenai looks back at me and smiles. "Then it's settled. Welcome to Team 8, Miss Sakura Haruno."

My heart feels jittery. I bow way too deeply. "Thank you! I'll do my best to get stronger!"


	7. Seventh Path

**AN:**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Seventh Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Frustrated**

The basics of genjutsu (illusionary techniques) are easy to get down.

You have to have inner creativity and above average chakra control to get started. Then you need patience. Unlike ninjutsu (ninja techniques) and taijutsu (body techniques AKA physical things), the results of genjutsu are not easily shown. The very basics are really effective for weaker targets, whereas for the other two, the basics can be used on any kind of shinobi.

This is the reason why genjutsu isn't as commonly used, and why masters are even rarer. It's like learning a dead language. The language is beneficial to learn as many in use languages stemmed from that one, but it's really difficult learning a language that no one speaks anymore.

...but on topic, I get the basics down easily and even though I can do them, in a fight, it hardly seems like I made any progress.

Genjutsu in the hands of newbies is slow. You've got to think when and how to use a jutsu since battles happen so fast. But if you get it perfect, the fight's essentially over.

That's...easier said than done.

Akamaru jumps in between my feet and I trip over him. Before I can move to get up, Kiba pokes my head with a blunt kunai.

"Shinobi Hand-to-Hand Combat is over," Kurenai-sensei says. "Now make the Seal of Unity."

I lock my two fingers within Kiba's two fingers and shake.

"Good match," I grumble. _For you._

"Hey, don' look so down. I had loads of fun!" Kiba's puppy barks in agreement and he licks my face while I'm still down.

"You're getting better and better, even if it may not seem like it," says Sensei with a soft smile.

"I have to," I puff as I get up. "I can't afford to give up now, Sensei."

"You sound like Naruto," Shino says, his dull voice sounding somewhat amused.

"He's _such_ a bad influence." I smile.

A week. Seven days. 168 hours. They've been gone for so long, but barely anything feels off. I'm starting to forget I got stabbed in the stomach, starting to forget about Sasuke and Naruto's fight. Only small things keeps me from forgetting. Shikamaru, the leader for the mission, keeps avoiding me despite me trying to thank him even if it failed. My parents still wince from their injuries and I do most of the chores. And Lee has been acting way too protective of me.

But everyday I trace the scratch on Sasuke's (mine?) forehead protector and it renews my spirit to train.

Akamaru growls - no, why would he? Kiba laughs sheepishly. "Looks like I'm hungry."

 _Even his growl sounds like a dog._

"Um, do you want to eat lunch with us, Sakura?" Hinata says, still as shy as ever.

I always decline and train while they're gone, or look for Kakashi-sensei who's disappeared, probably on a mission or avoiding me too.

Should I? I'm getting closer to these guys everyday. There's no denying that. I guess a break couldn't hurt.

"Okay," I say. "I'm kinda hungry, too."

 **.•.**

Whenever these guys go to lunch, they go to a funny place named _Yasai Banzai_. Its location isn't too far from the Hokage Mountain, and I can see the four kage. Eventually Tsunade-sama's face will join the other four. Next door is one of Konoha's famous sweet shops, Amaguriama. I _love_ going there, but ever since I started my diet, I couldn't. I think this is a good time to quit it.

When we walk in, I smell wood, meat, and seasonings first. Yasai Banzai has an overabundance of wood-based furniture and it's more dark than the other restaurants I know. We take our seats in a booth near a window with a perfect view of the Hokage Mountain. Hinata sits next to the window with Kurenai at her side. I sit across from Hinata with Shino next to me. Kiba sits behind us with Akamaru, most likely because he'll be ordering a lot.

Between the clamour of customers and dishes being produced, traditional Konoha music is played. This place doesn't seem so bad.

Kurenai-sensei hands me a menu. "What do you want, Sakura? We usually split the bill between us, while Kiba pays for his own stuff." She smiles.

On the menu, the only thing I really want is the _kinpira gobo._ It's a yummy dish with burdock roots, carrots, sugar, and soy sauce, but I opt for normal kinpira gobo. I absolutely dislike spicy food. Nothing is amusing eating food so hot your face goes red and you pant as if you're trying to breathe fire!

I remember Mom cooked it for my birthday party. I took some in a bentou, and Sasuke - before the Uchiha Massacre - ended up eating it all up and asked me to bring more! How he warmed my heart up that day! The heart of a civilian girl who didn't know why she continued to attend the Academy because she wasn't good at most things.

I trace the scratch on my forehead protector.

"Sakura, you look pretty gloomy?"

I keep watching the Hokage Mountain. "Thinking about the past."

"The past?"

"The past where everyone was happy," I clarify. "Well, not really Naruto. He was still being ostracized, but I guess his rivalry with Sasuke brought him _some_ happiness." _But I guess his crush over me made him happy too._

"...I-I do that sometimes as well." Now Hinata speaks. "I like to think of a past...in which the Hyuuga Affair never happened. I wonder...how much happier Neji could've been. I wonder about my happiness as well..."

I look at her. She's twiddling her fingers with a red face and doesn't meet my gaze. "But knowing that we could've been happier leads to us using the present to make those dreams come true...But, I'm not really confident in myself, so I can't do anything."

 _I'm not confident in myself, so I can't do anything._

Doesn't that sound a lot like what I thought? I purposely gave up on trying to be a ninja so that Sasuke can protect me, the princess. When Naruto started protecting me too, I couldn't understand it. He wasn't apart of my fairytale. I thought Sasuke was kind enough to let Naruto save me. But no. There were really times where Naruto saved me from his own free will.

This is all so _frustrating_. Amongst our team, a miscommunication existed and we barely acknowledged it. And yet, in Team 8, Team 9, and even Team Guy, there is no miscommunication.

"Thanks, Hinata," I say, accidentally interrupting Kurenai and Hinata's chat over self-esteem. "I'll use the present to make a more happy outcome. And _you_ are going to become more confident in yourself!"

Hinata looks away and back repeatedly. "...there's nothing wrong with lacking confidence. I don't really need to change."

"There isn't a problem if your timidity brings you happiness. There is a problem if it brings you self-loathing. Do you truly _want_ to be shy? Does that make you happy?"

The Hyuuga sighs. "N-Not necessarily."

"Then I'm going to help you get more confident! And in turn, we can become best friends!" Because there's no way I'm letting any miscommunication ruin any more teams. And I feel for my first act of happiness, I should help Hinata who gave me the idea after all.

She blushes intensely. "U-U-Um, thank you, Sakura. That makes me really happy." When she smiles, _it's adorable._

"It seems you're becoming apart of Team 8," Kurenai says. "Glad to have you!"

Then our waitress comes, takes our orders, and we chat about small things until we get our food.

This reminds me so much of my old team that I think I might cry. I'm so sorry I let the happiness go away. But I'm not gonna sit here and cry about, I'm taking action.


	8. Eighth Path

**AN: Hopefully we'll get some action started soon, if you guys want. I think I may be able to post these chapters in between school and studying, but they may be really short.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Eighth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **: Regretful**

"Ah! If it isn't Miss Sakura!"

I know that voice from anywhere. Without being able to control it, I remember when a man in green strikes a pose on top of a turtle's back.

On this early, slightly foggy morning, Might Guy happily jogs to me, grinning with sparkly teeth.

 _It's that idiot in green! That dramatic string bean! I feel sooo creeped out!_

"Miss Sakura! Fine morning, isn't it?!"

I force a smile. "Yes, it is. What brings you here?"

"I heard news that my eternal rival is back, but he's in the hospital. Nothing major, of course! But I think you should stop by because they're _really_ adamant about him not escaping." He chuckles. "He never did like the hospital food..."

At least I know now he isn't avoiding me. Though why would Kakashi-sensei need to be at hospital? Tsunade-sama's orders?

"Thanks, Guy. I'm going to go visit him."

"Oh! By the way, Lee has been talking about you non-stop!"

 _Oh, Lee..._

"Yesiree, he's been raving about your kindness, compassion, bravery, and above all, your YOUTH! Very admirable, indeed! As a result, I am indebted to you and brought you a gift!" Guy searches his pockets.

Meanwhile I break out in cold sweat. _Please don't let it be a green outfit, please please please..._

"Aha!" Guy pulls out a storage scroll, which he then pulls out a bonsai tree with a pink pot. "Here is your gift! I paid the mountain lady who gave this to me 1,000 peaches on Team Guy's last mission! It wasn't difficult at all."

"Um...thank you for this gift!" The small tree _does_ look kind of pretty, but just what mission was he on?! "I'll do my best to take care of it! Mom and Dad will love this, as well."

"I hope they do, too." He grins again. "And remember this, Sakura: I want you to believe in yourself."

What? His words make my spine cold. "What do you - ?"

"Now, now, don't keep my eternal rival waiting. With Naruto and Sasuke gone, you're the last one he has left. Toodles!" Guys struts off and I watch him, dumb, until my arms start burning with the weight of this tree.

Wait! How am I supposed to return this plant to the scroll? Am I supposed to just carry this thing?!

* * *

I walked home and put the plant in my room, walking up the house so that I don't meet my parents. Then I stopped by the store to grab dog treats so that I could give them to Kakashi-sensei's dogs.

When I sneak through the window, Sensei doesn't seem awful. Then I see how one of his arms is bandaged by thick cloth. My heart beats painfully.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?"

Sensei looks up from his book to meet my eyes with his once unfocused ones. "Don't worry, Sakura. I did the Watatsumi alright, but I tried to mix it with the Chidori. Figured not only would it be powerful, I wouldn't need the Sharingan to use it." He lifts his bandaged arm. "This happens a lot when learning a new jutsu."

Don't be so relaxed about this! "That's it? How about your chakra?"

"Oh...well to no surprise, that's low. Sakura, maybe one day you can make Sensei 'special pills' to deal with this chakra, huh?"

"No, _you_ need to get rid of that Sharingan, Sensei. I don't understand why you'd need such a thing that hurts you so much."

I pull out the dog food and look up to ask Kakashi-sensei for his dogs, but his eye is cloudy and troubled. "Sensei?"

He closes his eye. "That smell...dog food? You didn't need to."

Somehow I doubt Sensei looked depressed just because of dog food. But, he's a grown man; there's no way he'd tell anything to a young girl, much less his own pupil. "Yeah. For your dogs."

"I know - that's what _dog food_ means."

I draw my lips into a thin line. "Okay, my bad."

"It'd be pretty weird to have dog food for humans..."

"I get it. Summon your dogs!"

"Can't. Too low. But I'll keep it safe for them."

My face gets hot. _Of course Sensei couldn't summon them. What was I thinking? I wasn't._

"I heard you've been learning genjutsu. How's it coming along?"

"It's fine. I'm still pretty slow at using it, but it's easy to learn. I went with Kurenai-sensei and Team 8 to lunch, and that was really fun." For the first time since I've had my team, I feel okay with talking about my feelings. Either I hide them with Sasuke or I assume Naruto is too incompetent to do anything about it.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to find a reason to continue being a ninja. I think it's to save Sasuke; he doesn't have a family and we haven't been acting like a family. Sasuke is so _broken_ , and I think it hurts more that I didn't do anything when I could more than him leaving. I wish someone could make a 'Do Over Jutsu' so I can fix my mistakes."

"But," Sensei says with a quiet voice, "you're stuck in the present. And the future is still unclear. Take all those thoughts about the past and focus them on the present so that your future is one you want."

I watch Sensei who stares into his lap. "...you...read that out of a 'sensei manual,' or something?" I try to be funny, but I don't think it works.

"This is kind of cliche, but experience is the best teacher. I'm sorry, Sakura."

 _Sorry?_

"It's like history is repeating itself. It was my fault Team 7 broke apart. I could have done something, just like with _him_. I didn't do anything. I thought that you three could figure it out all on your own, but I forgot you aren't like me. You need guidance just as much as I did."

Sensei's words are beginning to confuse me and scare me a little. _Something_ happened. As much as I'm so worried for his sake, I'm so scared to hear what it could be. And if it's something that's made Sensei this way, there's no way I could handle it. He's strong and I'm still weak.

 _Naruto is so good at accepting other's pain and helping them past it. What can I do?_

" _I_ can still do something," Sensei mumbles. He finally meets my eyes again with his one, determined eye. "Sensei is going to try his best to make you strong. Maybe it's too late for me, but you can still make a difference. Naruto still loves you and you love Sasuke. It's _my_ duty to give you the ability to have the strength to make your choice."

My uncertainty slowly turns into happiness. _Kakashi-sensei cares so much about me, doesn't he?_ "Right! Let's both do our best!"


	9. Ninth Path

**AN: Introducing the conflict of this arc; this should be a long one. I'm guessing around 20 or so chapters, give or take a few. Also, is Sakura out of character? It** _ **feels**_ **like** **she is, but I've read her personality description on the wikia, and that's way too vague...**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Ninth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **: Apprehension**

Kakashi-sensei's hand is still bandaged after three days, but at least the amount of cloth went from barely being able to tell the shape of his hand to something akin to a wetsuit. After two weeks of attending small D-Rank missions, training sessions, and just having fun together, Kurenai-sensei announces our first C-Rank mission.

"I thought this would be perfect, after all," Sensei smiles with closed eyes. "This is a great learning experience."

My gut does a flip because the _first_ C-Rank I did was _disastrous_. This probably isn't going to be so bad because Kurenai-sensei isn't as well known (or hated) as Kakashi-sensei.

"So what is it?" Kiba says brusquely.

Unaffected, Sensei replies, "At first glance, it's a simple escort mission. It's supposed to take us to Tidal Village within the Land of Water."

Kiba grimaces. "I don't wanna go to a dreary, wet place like that." Akamaru barks in agreement.

"We won't be there for too long. And, since Sakura is learning genjutsu, I think it would help her a whole lot if she went to a place where genjutsu is prominent!" Sensei looks so pleased with the idea.

The Land of Water gives me all kinds of bad feelings, but also warm ones. I wonder how Inari is doing? Or the Naruto Bridge? Regardless, I make a smile for Sensei. "Thank you. You didn't really have to...These guys don't really want genjutsu..."

They don't really need it. Kiba and Hinata are mostly taijutsu users only. Shino probably doesn't want to learn genjutsu because not only does it take a while to get good in, he's already skilled with his bugs.

Although, it's such a waste using Kurenai-sensei to handle a team that doesn't need genjutsu, but I think she also excells in teamwork and bonding. It's pretty clear Team 8 is closer than the rest of my class.

Kurenai-sensei watches her students warily. "You three aren't upset with this mission, are you? I could go with just Sakura and have Kakashi or Asuma to watch over you."

I hear: "Err, no!" "No, please, Sensei." "I disagree." all in unison. Shino elaborates with, "We will support Sakura on our trip. Now, we're escorting whom?"

I smile at Shino. He looks at a ladybug on his palm rather intently.

"We'll be escorting a family called the Zensen family. There are only five of them and they'll be at the gate at noon. So, we should pack up for a long-term trip. Save some money for a souvenir," she adds with a smile.

* * *

Opening the door to my home, I'm starting to get used to hearing my father's cackles and my mother's loud voice. Dad loves making jokes which makes him charismatic enough to be a door-to-door salesman. Sometimes he plays _pai sho_ with his friends until late at night. Then Mom comes and disbands the group. (It helps that Dad's friends are just as submissive as he is.)

Mom doesn't have the most patience and the longest attention span, which led to her being a troublesome child. When I ranted to her about Naruto and his pranks, she only guffawed and told me an even worse prank. Mom works as a fitness trainer to shinobi who received debilitating injuries that required physical therapy. When I was younger - about six or seven years after the Third War - shinobi came through and fro my home. I got the urge to become a shinobi myself just because I'd seen so many.

Now I'm almost thirteen and _seriously_ rethinking this whole shinobi business.

I'm glad to see Dad on the couch working on more knick knacks and Mom drinking tea and entertaining him. "I'm back, you guys." I'm smiling automatically.

"Training quit early, petals?" Dad says, looking bright.

My stomach starts feeling funny; I need to keep my body moving, so I twiddle my fingers. "Uh...I've got a mission..."

"Another one?" Mom says. "How's the pay?"

"Well, it's a lot because it's a C-Rank."

I watch my little tree on the windowsill as silence fills my home. I start to bite my lip -

"Another C-Rank? Well...where are you going?" That's Mom's weak voice.

"Back to the Land of Water. But to a different place this time..."

I remember their faces when I told them what happened. I told them _everything_ because the word "classified" didn't mean crap - my _Sasuke_ almost died. _But now, isn't he already dead?_ Their faces are something similar as of the moment.

"Petals...are you sure it's okay for you to go back there?"

"She _can't_ go back there! We almost lost her! And that little _gremlin_ who almost killed us!" Mom stands up. "I'm sorry, honey, I know you love that boy, but I will not tolerate him in this house!"

Gulping, I avoid her eyes. "Sasuke is...gone, Mom. He's a missing-nin now. People are ordered to kill him on sight." _Why do they have to kill Sasuke?_

"...oh. Oh, Sakura, honey..."

Enough of Sasuke - enough of these feelings. "Mom, Dad, Kurenai-sensei wants me to go and train genjutsu in the very place genjutsu was born! I told you guys I want to become stronger!"

"But you said that before," replies Mom, "and you didn't really change much, honey. Honestly, this is far too drastic for you. You will give up."

"Mebuki," Dad calls. "Have a little faith."

"I'm _not_ giving up! For once I really want to stick to something! This isn't like before or like those lame diets or training!" I ball my hands into fists and look deep into Mom's eyes. "You guys are my strongest motivation! Because of me, you almost died. Because I didn't do anything before, Naruto almost died and now Sasuke's gone. I'm so sick and tired of relying on other people to be strong for me, then getting disappointed because they just _aren't_. I'm going to become a person me myself would've relied on, so please, please, please let me go!"

Mom and Dad trade a look while I pant. Silently, they come to an agreement. Dad's eyes are warm while Mom's are still hesitant, but she says, "...you're starting to grow up, for sure. You're stubborn like your Ma; you'd find a way even if we said no."

"I believe in you, petals! No matter what, I think you can do anything!"

Mom punches his shoulder. "Quit spoiling, Sakura! It's cuz of you that she's can do anything she wants!"

"Hey, _Mebukiiii_ , aren't we supposed to support her every decision as parents?" Dad grumbles.

"Within reason! With-in-reason!"

This is a yes? I can go? How did I convince them?! Forget that - I can go! I start squealing. "Thank you! I'm going to go get ready - we're leaving soon!" I start down the hallway and up the stairs.

"HUH?! You're leavin' today?! Sakura!"

* * *

 _ **Pai Sho**_ **is a game created by the makers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's really relaxing and less cold and brutal strategy (shogi, go, chess) to me.**


	10. Tenth Path

**AN: Two for one special (couldn't sleep). Here's two chapters on two consecutive days.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Tenth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Irritated**

"Woooow! Konoha is so much bigger than I thought!"

"Alright, team. We're finally making it."

"Mom, Dad. It's noon, right?"

" _Moooom_! Your baby is beginning to drive me crazy!"

That's what I (and Team 8) hear at the southeast gate at noon. The sounds of five people - definitely a family. The more they speak, the more I'm positive they're looking for us.

They turn a corner and I see the family of five in all of their glory. Kurenai-sensei waves them over. I wrap my hands around my backpack straps and force a small smile.

Being second tallest, the father meets Sensei first. His hair is lavender, his eyes are brown, and his pants have so many patches I'm pretty sure the original fabric is gone. "Goood morning, shinobi! Would you be our guiders?"

The mother of the family looks a lot more put together. Her thin, apricot-colored hair is in a bun with her fringe hovering over her eyes. Her outfit is modest, yet it doesn't hide her natural curves (that I'm _so_ jealous of!). "We are the Zensen Family, Miss Shinobi. Are you sure these children are up to this mission?"

The tallest is their son. His hair is dark purple and shaggy, his eyes are black, and his clothes are loose on him. I can see his collarbone and the exact area where his chest turns into a stomach with a six pack. (Swooon!) "Greetings," he grunts.

The girl has wavy, pinkish-peach hair and brown eyes and an adorable dress that isn't so good to move in. She holds onto a little baby with black hair and eyes. "You guys are our escorts? Well, good! Let's get a move on! It's too hot to be standing here any longer!"

Team 8 exchanges a glance.

"Ehhh? You guys're already buggin' me, ya jerks!" Kiba shouts, which is what the glance implied, but he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Shino and I scold his brashness with a knock on the head.

"My friend here meant," I say with my most pleasant voice, "we're Team 8. I'm Sakura, that's Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and our sensei is Miss Kurenai Yuuhi."

The dad opens his mouth. "This really is our group after all!"

The daughter scrutinizes me. "You look cute with your pink hair and eyes. Really, the only unattractive thing about you is that bruised forehead protector. Get it fixed, will ya? If you can't take care of metal, you definitely can't take care of husbands."

Did...did she just...?

I grit my teeth and force a smile. "This scratch has sentimental value! Sorry, hahah!"

 _This chick is SERIOUSLY annoyin'! Who says I even wanna be a wife?! ...I wanted to be Sasuke's wife...but that's not the point!_

"Yeah," the chick says with an eyeroll. "And this bruise I got totally has a place in my heart. Especially the scab that peeled off randomly one day. Very important."

Her brother nudges her. "Enough."

Glad he said that; I was about to ask Sensei for a genjutsu that could make that spoiled brat crap her pants.

"Um, hey..." Sensei starts. "You guys, this is the Zensen Family! The father is Hiraku Zensen, the mother is Ouka Zensen, their eldest son is Chiru Zensen, their daughter is Hanami Zensen, and their baby boy is Sakan Zensen."

On cue, the five bow in unison. "It's nice to meet you," they drone.

I'm worried...what the heck are these people doing here? Sensei sees the question in my eyes. "Well, we're taking the Zensen Family to the Tidal Village so that they can celebrate their grandmother's 134th birthday."

Hiraku (the father) beams. "I'm so glad Ma is still around all these years! She's finally older than our family turtle!"

Ouka (the mother) peruses the contents of her backpack. "I'm positive we packed the turtle somewhere, actually. I can't quite remember where..."

"Sensei," Kiba says. "We gotta guide these loonies to Water? Really?"

"Kiba, be nice. Not everyone has an easy disposition, but we're all still human."

I see Hinata worried and curious for the family; Shino looks a bit nervous - probably because these guys may be way too exciting for him.

I look at Hanami who already gave her baby brother to Chiru. She pulls out a pale pink parasol and opens it just as the wind hits. Her hair and dress ripple elegantly and beautifully in the breeze despite her personality. And that fact that she's watching Konoha boys, rating them from hot to not.

(Been there, done that.)

I can just see a silver chain wrapped around her neck, but its centerpiece is hidden under her clothes. Maybe it's just a simple fashion design? I shouldn't feel so anxious about it.

Chiru plays with Sakan, his baby brother, by poking his belly and sides until they're both giggling. I just noticed his bag is the smallest of all.

Is this family poor?

Looking at Hanami, you wouldn't think so. They all don't seem to be carrying much and their clothes are so old, I haven't seen them in stores or worn by others. Also, I've seen very few places where they can put food and water.

Can you drink water made from chakra? Kakashi-sensei wants to teach me Water Release, so I'll see then.

Regardless, there's something up with this family. I don't understand why a couple would have so many children if they were poor. I know nobody from Konoha who has more than three kids; the age gap is hardly over three years. Poorer folks simply never have children and even the rich feel little need for children.

It's probably just a Water thing. Perhaps they don't really care about their economic status.

"So we'll be in Water by early tomorrow?" Hiraku is saying.

"And if all goes well, we'll arrive in Tidal Village by night." Sensei smiles. "We'll be six days early."

Hiraku claps. "I like being early!"

"Then we must get going," Ouka says. "Our home awaits!"

"Right, right, my love!"

I hear Hinata chuckles quietly. "They're such a cute family." She's smiling with sad eyes. Wasn't there...something from the Chuunin Exams she mentioned? I can't remember exactly what.

We start moving out of Konoha. For the Zensen Family and I, we're going back to Water.

* * *

 **These guys all have a common theme when it comes to their names. But because you aren't Japanese-speaking, I recommend searching their names in a website called "jisho" and seeing what I did there.**

 **If you do so, I got "Zensen" from "sakurazensen."**

 **(I kept descriptions to a minimum so you guys could be free to imagine how they look. I also incorporated their personality traits with their descriptions to make visualizing easier.)**

 **Thanks for all the follows and favorites; in case you didn't know, I like making these short because it's faster, more fun to write than long 4000+ chapters, and it's sorta like "snapshots" into her life.**


	11. Eleventh Path

**AN: Inner monologue warning...Also, Sakura's a little naive because she's 13. For some reason, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I can't just timeskip until something happens; you wouldn't feel any emotions toward these characters.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Eleventh Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Anticipation**

Since the only thing I can do is simple genjutsu and Academy techniques, I make up for that weakness with being super extraordinarily and also slightly impractically prepared. If I hadn't known how storage scrolls work, my spine would've given out as soon as I slipped on my backpack.

Still, I feel like a little girl with my pink, girly outfit and kunai bouncing in my pouches. My backpack isn't light and looks big against my thin arms.

Mom's right...I do give up a whole bunch. Why'd it have to be so easy just to give up? Why could it be easier to _work_? I reach for my hair to bite it - but, no, it's too short.

"What else do Konoha shinobi do?" says the father of the Zensen Family, Hiraku.

"I dunno," Kiba says. "We just do missions and sometimes fight. But when we get home, family's real important."

"I like that ideology. It's too bad Water doesn't think that. Power and individuality are the de facto. Everyone fends for themselves when they're born. It's why our life expectancy is so low."

Kiba grumbles. "'S probably why all you Water shinobi look so creepy."

Since I'm closest, I punch him right in his funny bone. He starts flailing his arm and also _not_ flailing his arm because it hurts to move, but he has to move it in order to get feeling back.

After more walking, I hear from my spot at the front of the line: "I cannot _stand_ walking anymore!"

Hearing her voice sends a jolt of annoyance up my spine.

Hanami Zensen has arms crossed tightly across her chest with a pout. "How on _earth_ do you people stand walking for so long! It's hot, I'm getting sweaty, and my feet hurt!"

Kurenai-sensei and Shino get an earful as they're leading the back and Hinata patrols the middle (because of me being here). Miraculously, Kurenai-sensei has an extreme tolerance of bratty kids because her smile doesn't falter. Shino, however, looks very pale with tense eyebrows.

"Sometimes," Sensei says, "our clients aren't as mobile as we are. We must take this in consideration."

"Woah, woah, Hanami!" Hiraku strides to his daughter. "If we take a break every hour, we won't make it in time!"

"Then carry me the entire way, Papa." She stretches her arms out, ready for him to pick her up.

Her mother shakes her head. "Sweetie, you're thirteen. You're too heavy and too old to be carried on backs - no matter if your father doesn't mind. Just endure it."

"I don't want to!"

Sensei interrupts with: "I'll carry Hanami. I'm in fit condition."

Hanami glances at her, frowns, and humphs. "Just keep quiet, and maybe it'll be okay. If not, we're stopping immediately!"

"I understand, Hanami." Kurenai-sensei kneels in front of Hanami with her back being the closest. She scrambles on and Sensei, hooking her arms around Hanami's body securely, stands up without effort. "There. Isn't it fun being this tall?"

Hanami's cheeks are pink as she murmurs, "I'm almost as tall as Chiru."

Chiru snorts. "This is the only time you're ever going to be this high."

We resume walking, but I still watch her as I walk. Her face turns red. "Yeah, well, I don't like being tall! You bump your head on stuff and get dumber. Plus girls are short, so your wife might feel bad because you are taller than her!"

Chiru narrows his eyes and looks away; Ouka scolds her daughter for being so fussy while Hiraku checks his height and his wife's height, surprised of a 16 centimeter difference.

"Whatta freak show," Kiba mumbles. His voice sounds heavy. I look at him to find his hood covering more of his face than normal.

"Kiba? You okay?"

" _No_! What a mean, little brat! She's gonna tear the entire family apart one day!"

What's he getting so - oh. Inuzuka and dogs are very, very close. Dogs enjoy being in packs and families, so that aspect must've worn off on the Inuzuka. Not to mention he has his own sister he mentioned sometimes. Seeing Hanami must feel like seeing a rebellious pup who refuses his pack.

That is...almost like Sasuke. He ran away from his pack. "She's sort of like Sasuke in that regard..."

"Gh - y-yeah," he stammers. "Both are hotheaded idiots. Only Sasuke's got skill." He trails off, gesturing more than necessary. "You...still love him?"

I can't bring myself to say no, even though that's how I feel. Saying things are permanent. Thinking things are possibilities. Saying thing around others is just begging the wheels of fate to churn.

"I wonder what we're going to eat tonight," I say instead. "It can't be too much that we can't move, but with a family of five, we've gotta be eating good right?"

It's satisfying to see his hesistant expression change into a wicked grin. "Hinata's the _best_ cook ever! She takes a long time, but it's always worth it. But I've told Hinata she can't be doing such gentle things if she wanna get confident, so I'm teaching her the basics of caring for her own Inuzuka pup! Too bad she only wants Akamaru."

I turn to give Hinata a smile. She's completely distracted by baby Sakan in her hands; she's tickling him and asking him questions. It's so _adorable!_

Calm down, inner fan girl! We're past those days...right?

* * *

Our first thirty minute break is three hours before sunset. Our next break will be our break for nighttime. Tomorrow, it's thirty minute breaks every three hours. Kiba is dozing off on a rock, Hinata and Shino keep guard, and Kurenai-sensei chats with Hiraku and Ouka.

I see Hanami sit the furthest away from us under a tree shade. Since Chiru is all alone, I decide to talk to him.

"Ah, Chiru, right? Can we talk?"

He nods, most of his attention on the ladybug crawling over his hands (I feel itchy watching it!).

"Thank you. Okay...about your sister...?"

"She's wasn't always like this," Chiru says tonelessly. That question was asked many times - had to be. "Forgive her big head."

"What happened, then?"

"Dunno. She's keeping everyone out of her little world. Maybe this party will have her appreciate how special life is." His words strike me deeply, but he scoffs. "Look at me - talking just like a Fire shinobi."

"How do Water shinobi speak?"

"Gruff. Scary. Always yelling. Water teams aren't the simple Jounin and three kids. Kids are picked if they can kill or if they already had killed. Greenies get kicked out to become servants or poor."

"That's...awful." My voice sounds hoarse as I fight burning tears. "Why hasn't anyone tried to stop that tyranny?!"

The ladybug flies away, disappointing the boy. "Cause you need power to fight power. And once you get power, you never go 'I'm going to help the less fortunate!' you go 'I must do what ever it takes to keep this power.'"

So...selfishness and greed run rampant. Impulsively, that makes my spin shiver. Thinking it through, it's not an _unreasonable_ government choice. I mean, this entire world is military-based - military-dictatorship at worse. As a super power, Konoha obviously chose the more favorable version of the government and Water chose the most _logical._ Really, we train children to become soldiers or meat shields.

And yet, there's something keeping me going. It has to be my upbringing. I've got friendship, loyalty, the Will of Fire, and determination to look forward. That lets me ignore some of the crueler aspects of this world. Water probably didn't have the patience to create an engaging atmosphere; they must tell their children what their place is in this world and expect the children to listen or die.

In hindsight, I wonder which government is the best - disregarding ethics, and all? Konoha is saccharine sweet and Kiri is brutally honest.

(Maybe it all boils down on who had the cuter boys?)

But about Hanami...

"She wasn't always like this? Meaning, she was a bit more...tolerable?" It's the most polite phrasing I can come up with.

"Yeah," he huffs.

Then could it be trauma? Or - ?

"Enough about me. How'd you damage that forehead protector?"

My finger immediately find their way to the scratched metal. "That's...a little personal."

Chiru quirks an eyebrow. "Really? Got it from doing something really embarrassing?"

"N-No...this is my teammate's protector. He's gone now."

"...oh. Oh, sorry about that. Erm...why do you wear that dress as a kunoichi? Can you seduce men?"

"What!" That _hardly_ sounded like a question! "M-Me?! No way! C'mon...I've got a big forehead and I've got no curves, no nothing." I rub my nose because keeping my hands still is impossible. "Plus I can't even flirt right...no guy's gonna fall for me..."

"Well, what _can_ you do?"

"Genjutsu," I say without hesitation. "Sorta. I'm a beginner."

"...recent Genin?"

"It's been almost a year now."

Chiru frowns. "Why...aren't you strong?"

"Long story, okay?! Butt out of it! I didn't quiz you this much!"

"Hey, hey, you've got my life in your hands and I'm a little worried about your strength."

"No one's dying, Chiru."

"You say that now," he states, "but if my baby bro or sis is even in danger of dying, _I'm going to fight back._ "

I nod once. "Wouldn't want it in any other way."

"...you know what a Water shinobi would say? Their lives are more important than their teammates. Not because they're selfish - usually - but because it'd be disrespectful to think they need help with their own lives. Like, um, teaching for a teacher or cooking for a master chef. Even though there's a lot of death, violence, and death, they really do treasure life."

Aaaannnd I cannot understand how any human can see life differently. Life is precious and short. What more can there be? Chiru's, like, sixteen years old; it's probably something you learn when you grow up.

All this talking and thinking has made me tired. I lie on the cold grass with my face facing the empty sky and trees. Cerulean has never looked so vivid before. I swear I saw a cloud shaped like a fish cake...

" _I'm back. Why so frightened?_ " I don't need to see underneath his mask to know his sharp teeth are grinning. My body won't respond. Standing so close to _him_ , I feel like a glass doll. He can break me and I can do nothing.

He saunters closer. "You ain't gonna run? That's the best part. But the ultimate part is giving your prey hope before you take it away. Their despair at that moment makes me laugh." He barks out laughter.

I still can't do anything. I drop to my knees and stare down Zabuza Momochi who's definitely going to play with his prey before making the kill -

"...!"

My ears...don't register...the voice...

"...! ...!"

I open my eyes...Seeing a silhouette against the sun puts the voice into focus."

"...gotta get a move on. Let's go, sleeping beauty!"

Guy? Lee? No, a mission...

"...Kiba?" I wonder.

"C'mon, we gotta go."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Like five minutes, I guess. Everyone's waitin' for you."

"...okay." I still feel shaken up. I just dreamed of Zabuza. He's dead now, along with Haku. There's nothing to worry about.

"Hey, you okay? You look real pale."

"Just a weird dream," I grunt as I get up and dust off grass and dirt. I stop when something white blocks my view. "What are you - ?"

Akamaru barks inches before my face. With him this close, he looks adorable. I grab him from Kiba. Aw, he's so cute and warm and he keeps licking my hand.

"You can play with him for a bit," Kiba says. "I noticed he makes people real relaxed."

He's trusting me with his puppy? Would he have done that back in the Academy, too? "Thanks, I feel a lot better all ready!"

He grins, showing his canines, and we start our journey once more.


	12. Twelfth Path

**AN: I'm way too accustomed to calling the Leaf "Konoha," so just in case I do that...the Hidden Leaf Village is called Konoha(gakure no Sato) in Japanese.**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Twelfth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Anxiety**

I was fine traveling in water the last time, but now I feel seasick, possibly more for the fact we're getting closer to Water every second. The sea used to smell so salty until my nose got used to it (but it hurts dully) and the air around it feels cooler. Dipping my finger on the water's surface, I jerk back from the coldness of it.

I go back to resting on the boat's railing. This boat we're in is a fisherman's boat, just as big as five of the last boat Team 7 took to Water. Its floor is a mix of dirt (mostly mud), dried salt, and the oils of fish. It had smelled _terrible_ but thanks to a little thing called _odor fatigue..._

From my spot, I sense movement close by to me. My aching stomach doesn't give me the motivation to look over and see, but they soon speak, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

That's Hinata. "Fine as can be," I get out.

"Maybe you should go lie down? The sun's not up yet...so you can rest."

"No. Thanks, though. I don't want to puke all over the place," I say with a forced laugh.

Honestly, Hanami has never left the room. She finds this place way too gross to walk around in, and even if I'm curious about her, I can't really stand annoying people.

"...are you sure this is seasickness?"

Her comment makes me snap to her hesitant face. "Huh?"

"Um, well, I heard about your n-nightmares and the closer we get, the more I can sense anxiety from you." She stares at her thin fingers, shifts her feet. "You've been to Water before, right? It's where the N-Naruto Bridge is. That's all I ever heard from the mission."

Our first C-Rank (well, A-Rank now) is heavily classified. I _couldn't_ tell anyone and I don't think I can now.

"Don't be so worried, Hinata," I say, putting on a smile. "I'm glad I'm with you guys this time. I'm confident in your skills."

Hinata smiles the tiniest bit. "I-I believe in your skills, too."

"Mine? Sorry, Hinata, but I don't have any yet."

"No, no. You do. You have all the help in the world. The world favors you more than me, after all..." Hinata turns red soon after, bows hurriedly, and runs away. I'm too weak to chase after her.

"'The world favors you more than me?'" I rest my head in my arms. What did she mean by that? That's wrong - Sasuke _left_ Konoha and Naruto left to go train, leaving me all alone here. Neither one of them expected me to get stronger at all! They kept speaking of their own strength and assumed I was going to stay weak forever.

 _Grrrr_ , I feel like becoming so much stronger than them that they'll regret not expecting my strength! I'll - I'll learn genjutsu like Sensei said I had the potential for, Water Release to Sasuke's fire - but possibly Earth Release even though his lightning cuts through it. If that's not enough, I'll become a strategist - use my mind to my advantage. I got through Academy with just my brain and not my body so, heck, I _can_ do it.

 _That means help from strategists. Shikamaru and his father are good candidates - plus Ino is really close to the Nara Clan._

Alright!

The sunlight chooses at this moment to break through the clouds, and I can hear the fisherman's distance voice: "New day among us. Get ready!"

* * *

Breakfast is a bag of cold trail mix.

"This is not food!" Hanami shouts. "What even is this?!"

"We can't eat too heavy," Kurenai-sensei says patiently. "We'll have to travel and you can get cramps from your still digesting food."

She eyes her bag of dried fruits, small pieces of chocolate, and grains. "This is awful! Grapes aren't supposed to look like old people's faces!"

"Hanami, eat your breakfast," Ouka says, feeding Sakan dried apple slices. "Be nice these people offered us anything to eat."

"This is not food!"

I hear Chiru mutter something sounding like a hiss or a swear, then hear him roll off his bed to his feet, and appear behind Hanami. " _Eat_ the food or starve. No one cares."

His sister startles at his appearance, but tries to cover it up. "You're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want."

"No, _no you really can't_. And I am the boss of you. Are you going to eat or not?"

The girl has monstrous pride. She hands him her bag with a humph. I can't believe she's willing to go hungry just because of something as ridiculous as this. Is this arrogance? Or...plain stupidity?

Kurenai-sensei watches the pouting girl with a sigh; Kiba just devours the remainder of his bag and lies in his bed, covering his head with a pillow. No one seems too eager to talk some sense into her.

 _What makes a person act like this?_

I search my bag for something, and end up finding a chestnut anpan still unopened. There's a note on the front of it: _Have a good day, petals._ I reach over the gap between her bed and the one most of Team 7 sits and eats on. "Eat this at least."

Hanami glances at the mysterious, brown package. "What's that?"

"Anpan. This one has chestnuts inside it."

Her brown eyes light up. "You're giving that to me?"

"Yes, I don't want you to starve - " She grabs it and starts to eat, not even saying thank you.

 _If she's gonna act like THAT, screw helpin' her!_

I simply grit my teeth and accidentally look at Chiru who rests on the bed behind her. His expressionless, black eyes look ominous in the shadows.

"Thank you, Sakura," Ouka smiles. "Hanami, could you give Sakan a small piece?"

The anpan is almost all gone. "No."

Ouka steals a bite anyways.

* * *

"Land, ho! Land, ho!"

I thought the only words to make me ecstatic were the words: "I love you too, Sakura" or "fifty percent off all candy that won't ruin your diet!" I was wrong.

"We're leaving!" I shout, my voice squeaking.

"Geez," the fisherman mumbles, "couldn't wait til ya got off to shout that?"

"S-Sorry. It's not you - or your boat - it's me."

Hanami scoffs as she walks up the stairs and to the deck, parasol in hand. "You and your boat _are_ the problem."

That's my cue to ignore her.

Hiraku inhales a big gulp of sea air and sighs. "Tidal Village, here we come!"

"You're pretty happy, huh?" I say, feeling cold sweat down my neck.

"To go back home?" he says with a quirked eyebrow. I nod. "Nope. I just wanted to see Ma again. We moved away for a reason, yanno."

"Oh...what happened?"

He sucks in a breath. "Uh...the environment is not suited for kids. And it also borders the Hidden River Village. That border is rivers. Rivers that turn and fall so harshly is looks more like white foam than crystal blue. As a warning, do _not_ go anywhere near those rivers. People have...died in them." He starts the last sentence hesitant, but realizing we're shinobi, he gets more confident.

Kurenai-sensei nods. "Up ahead is the beach. We'll go through the beach and a small marsh before we get to Tidal Village. You say there's genjutsu specialists in there?"

"Quite a bit two years ago," Ouka confirms. "I do wonder if they got that onsen fixed. It can be very cold at night..."

Kurenai-sensei smiles at me with closed eyes. "Are you excited, Sakura? We'll begin your training soon. This is not _only_ a training field trip, but a cultural one as well." She starts sounding like a teacher. "Genjutsu from the Leaf is a lot different from genjutsu in Water. Not just in their creations, but their uses and effects. Genjutsu in the Leaf is usually plant-based and in Water, it's usually water-based."

"So it's perfect for me because I'm learning Water Release soon," I finish.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I've only trained in Yin Release and Wind Release..."

"Yin Release? What's that?" I only know of the main 5.

"...in short," she says, picking her words carefully, "it is the spiritual energy that doesn't fall into the usual 5. Most genjutsu are usually Yin Release. It's a very difficult Release to learn, but you take on it quite well."

Oh, interesting. _Water, Fire, and Yin. Triple threat. They're going to be so jealous._

But not right now. They're not jealous of me going back to Water again.

Someone short pushes me out the way. " - this old dreadful place!"

"Hanami, what are you doing?!"

"Looking," she huffs. "Your big head was in the way."

"Look here - !"

"If you're so worried about learning genjutsu, just go to the Hidden River Village's Academy," she interrupts. "It's open to learners."

...my body calms down a bit. "Thanks...?"

"All you have to do is cross our deadly rivers to and from. I'll have you know no one's ever crossed without _some_ kind of injury."

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?!"

"Correction, I said you could learn genjutsu here. If you die, you can't really blame me." Hanami closes her parasol shuts when she finishes.

I remember vaguely how I go onto Kiba for being rude. "Seriously, what _is_ your problem, kid?"

"I am fourteen, not a kid, ugly." Her cheeks turns bright red not from embarrassment. "I don't want to be here! I never asked to come back! But the _miracle of life_ is _sooo_ important to these people, I'm forced to go back! I'm gonna complain all I want; blame them for taking me here!"

"Hanami, stop it," Ouka hisses. "This is for your grandmother. She could have died years ago, but she's still here today. I know you're upset about this. Please support the longevity of your dear grandmother."

Hanami screams in frustration. "I hate all you stupid people!"

She throws her parasol on the floor and stalks back to her room. Baby Sakan starts crying in his father's arms, Ouka apologizes again, and Chiru goes after her, reluctant at first.

The fishermen looks around. "Goodness. Good thing we're near land. Um, about my pay?"


	13. Thirteenth Path

**AN: So sorry this is late! I've just been busy writing other stories. I'm hoping to do an update for Christmas - four updates: two for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day plus New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Let's see what happens...**

 **Road to Cherry Blossoms**

 **Thirteenth Path**

 _ **The Drive to Get Stronger Arc**_ **:** **Trepidation**

"There's no alligators in here, right?" Kiba says, his tone obviously leaning toward agreement.

"I wouldn't know," Sensei admits.

"There weren't any here the last time we walked through," Hiraku adds, foot splashing in the puddles that make up this marsh.

"If there are alligators," Shino says, probably his first real sentence since we've left, "we are shinobi. We can handle it."

"I don't think ya understand here. It's an _alligator_. Take a lizard and blow it up a 100 times - _plus_ super sharp teeth! It's a monster!" Akamaru whimpers in agreement.

Well, _I_ , for one, am feeling better the closer we get to Tidal Village. We'll be safe and sound, so long as we don't fall into any rivers. In fact, with a smirk, I say, "You know, I read in a book that there is a species named the 'Komodo Dragon.' I think it said their natural habitat is in marshlands."

Kiba's eyes go wide on the "dragon" part. "You're kiddin'..."

"No, I'm uncertain. Perhaps their habitat is anywhere with water - "

"No nonono - I'm going back, Sensei!" Kiba turns around and marches off, but because Kurenai-sensei leads the rear, she taps his head and turns him back around.

"Sorry, Kiba, it's too late to go back."

"I didn' sign up for any dragons!"

"Sensei will protect you if any dragons show up."

Kiba mumbles something like _How on earth is a genjutsu specialist going to possibly defeat a dragon?!_ and Kurenai-sensei accidentally hits his head.

I conceal a smile.

From the corner of my eye, I sense movement from a great distance away. While everyone starts to talk about food, I let my eyes trail automatically to that area and - and I'm startled so badly I don't make a sound.

Far away, I see a _person_. A tall, thin person so gangly they seem less like a human. He wears the Hidden Mist's ANBU mask design that immediately reminds me of Haku. In his grip is a thin, long sword.

I'm not supposed to be able to tell, but I know he's looking at me. _Why_ is he looking at me? _Who_ is he?

"Sensei," I say, peeling my eyes away, "when we're traveling in the Land of Water's ocean, does anybody know?"

Sensei arches a brow curiously. "I feel like only the ANBU members would know something like that, and only a small few. It does makes sense Water would like to patrol their border."

"No one gets alerted on a full scale?"

"Only if we seem dangerous. But if we're just a group of Genin and their sensei, then it really wouldn't bother them. Why do you ask?"

I grip the backpack's straps. "Nothing really...Just, you know, I was wondering if they were possessive of their territory."

I look back and he's gone. Rather, he's no longer in sight, but not gone. I rack my brain for any information about who he is or could be. My mind is full of facts from the Leaf and things having to deal with the Land of Fire. Anything beyond the Leaf is out of my reach.

Why is this happening? Why? Why? My heart won't stop beating fast. Is this a trap? Maybe this family took us to a desolate village so that no one could find us if we're gone. Maybe that verbal abuse from Hanami was her mocking us for being so foolish to believe them.

 _No, no they can't be lying. They have a_ child _for heaven's sake. They can't be evil..._

I really, really hope so. That they are good.

After traveling for some amount of time with me trying to get rid of my delusions, we reach the outskirts of Tidal Village. And I can tell this village is oh-so poor.

Many of the homes are one story tall and hastily put together. Some don't have rooftops, so a waterproof blanket lies on top. Others are half-completed and some have makeshift walls made of water. It's not as if this is a new village or anything. It's so ancient, it just crumbled into pieces. Everything is wet from a recent rain; it smells like water all around. Rivers made of white foam than clear blue surround the tiny village accept for the small land bridge. To the left is a gigantic mountain looking more like a volcano. I notice that there is a distinct lack of children and elderly roaming around

But Hiraku, their father, sees his village and grins. "We're here! I missed this place so much! Come on, I'll give you all a tour once we eat!" Baby in hand, he speed walks to his village.

Kiba and Hinata continue to talk about food and Kurenai-sensei talks about some types of genjutsu she wants to teach me. I only half-listen because I'm more interested in the Zensen Family.

Hanami and Chiru seem visibly deflated. I noticed their footsteps got shorter and shorter the closer we got.

Ouka looks at the two of them. "Do this for your father. He loves this place. Please don't let him suffer just because of your mistakes."

"What about you?" Hanami snaps. "You've made mistakes _too_."

"I don't let them consume like the two of you do. Nor do I try to forget them." Ouka turns to us and smiles. "Everyone, I do hope you enjoy your stay! I know some amazing homemade recipes we can eat together!"

I don't feel hungry at all, but my stomach growls nonetheless.

"Sensei," I say half-heartedly. "Where are we going to train?"

She points to the dangerous mountain. "Go past that and walk for a bit - that is where the Hidden River Village is."

A _hidden village_. Just to the other side, there were shinobi just like me. Of course...no wonder Chiru knew so much about Water shinobi. Tidal Village has no Ninja Academy and no shinobi would have a reason to come to this place. Or so I thought. With the Hidden River next door...could there be shinobi here? Or was he a shinobi himself?

"We won't live in the Tidal Village, we'll be living within the Hidden River, but we will protect them back to their home in Leaf," Sensei clarifies. "That is our goal as guides."

What about that masked man...? An ANBU from Hidden River? Was he just checking us out, making sure we wouldn't do anything too weird? I thumb the scratch on my forehead protector. "Should we take these off, Kurenai-sensei? We'll be seen as outsiders..."

"They already know. If we were to do that, that would just make us seem submissive and ashamed. Wear your forehead protectors with pride."

Kiba makes a displeased grunt. "I'm gonna hafta take off this jacket soon. 'S too humid for this." Akamaru pokes his head out of Kiba's hood and pants.

Hinata, pink in the face, mumbles, "It is...r-really humid with jackets on..."

"We may need a new wardrobe," Shino states, who seems the least affected. (Personally, I think that his stoicism talking.)

Because my outfit is so thin with short sleeves and plenty of breathable space, I don't feel so out of place among my team full of jacket-wearers.

* * *

Before we reached the Zensen Family house, some of the villagers recognized the family. Most were bright upon seeing Hiraku, Ouka, Chiru, and Sakan.

When their eyes fell upon Hanami's, their faces contort with pity, suspicion, or anger. Hanami ignores them all, only keeping her hallow eyes ahead.


End file.
